Pasados de copas
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Siempre que cersei y Bronn se ven están pasados de copas y eso no puede acabar en nada bueno.
1. Chapter 1

Pasados de copas

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

I

Estuvo varios minutos intentando encajar la llave en la cerradura hasta que por fin lo consiguió. La casa estaba completamente en silencio y Cersei caminó por el salón sin hacer ruido. Estaba borracha, pero no tanto como para no saber que despertar a Tywin Lannister era una muy mala idea, más aún cuando los signos de la borrachera eran tan evidentes en ella. Su padre despreciaba el alcohol y a aquellos que lo consumían en exceso; lo que tenía su gracia teniendo en cuenta que tanto su hermano Tyrion como ella eran de esa clase de personas.

Casi había conseguido llegar a las escaleras cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se volvió. Alguien acababa de cerrar la puerta dando un ligero portazo. Fulminó con la mirada a su hermano pequeño, aunque lo más probable era que Tyrion no pudiera verlo en la oscuridad. Cersei no había encendido la luz para no despertar a nadie, en especial a su padre. Tyrion no tuvo la misma precaución. Esta vez sí que pudo ver la mirada con la que lo fulminó su hermana mayor.

Tyrion se echó a reír. Cersei se preguntó en qué estado de borrachera se encontraba para comportarse así.

–¿Le tienes miedo a papá, mi querida hermana? Vamos, eres una persona adulta.

– Y tú estás demasiado borracho.

Tyrion volvió a reír.

–Mira quien habla ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Cersei frunció el ceño. Estaba bastante pasada de copas, pero no tanto como para no saber eso.

–Es viernes, no voy tan pasada.

–De mes.

–Uno de septiembre.

–¿Y qué pasa el uno de septiembre?

–Que niños y niñas de toda Inglaterra cogen el expreso de Hogwarts.

Myrcella, su hija, acababa de leer Harry Potter y no hacía más que hablar de eso. Era lo único que se le venía a la cabeza y Tyrion era lo suficientemente friky como para estar preguntándole por eso a las tres de la mañana. Su hermano rió de nuevo.

–Papá no va a Hogwarts precisamente.

Entonces una luz se encendió en su cabeza. El primer fin de semana de septiembre su padre tenía un congreso en Desembarco y se marchaba de madrugada para coger el tren. Su padre no estaba en casa. Cersei se echó a reír y Tyrion la imitó.

–Papá no está –Dijo entre risas.

–Exacto, no está y tus hijos tampoco ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

–Que podemos hacer lo que queramos.

–¡Sí! ¡Podemos hacer el ruido que queramos! –Y dicho esto comenzó a saltar y a tirar al suelo todo lo que estaba colocado en el mueble de la entrada.

–¡Y podemos gritar y encender las luces que queramos! -Continuó Cersei encendiendo el resto de luces de la planta baja.

Ambos hermanos rieron con fuerza. Sin duda, ambos estaban más que pasados pero ¿qué importaba? No había nadie allí para recriminárselo. Continuaron con sus risas hasta que una voz procedente de lo alto de las escaleras los interrumpió.

–Sí, sí, papá no está y es fantástico, pero yo sigo aquí y tengo que levantarme mañana a las siete porque el capullo de dayne dice que necesito más entrenamiento. ¿Podéis celebrar en silencio o iros a la cama a dormir la borrachera?

Ambos rieron más fuerte y Jaime se marchó a la cama resignado. Al día siguiente el entrenador dayne le diría que su juego era más flojo que nunca y Cersei y Tyrion despertarían mucho después del mediodía con una resaca tremenda tras continuar la fiesta arrasando el mueble bar. Ya repondrían las existencias antes de que su padre volviera. Jaime tenía que reconocer que se alegraba de ver a sus hermanos tan unidos aunque fuera para emborracharse, insultar a su padre y hacer muchísimo ruido. Era curioso, pero Tyrion y Cersei solo se llevaban bien con unas (bastantes) copas de más encima.

II

La madrugada del viernes uno de septiembre al sábado dos, Cersei ni se molestó en no hacer ruido. Su padre seguía en aquel congreso y Jaime, previendo una escena similar a la de la noche anterior, se había quedado en casa de Brienne, una chica que entrenaba tenis con él. Cersei sospechaba que había algo más que amistad entre esos dos, pero no había conseguido sonsacarle nada a Jaime. Por último sus hijos estaban aún con su padre, sinceramente ella nunca pensó que Robert pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos por tanto tiempo, por lo que la casa era solo para ella, y para Tyrion, si es que su hermano había vuelto ya.

La luz de la cocina que estaba encendida le indicó que sí. Se acercó a ver qué estaba haciendo su hermano. Cuando entró a la cocina pudo ver que Tyrion no estaba solo. Había un hombre junto a él. Cersei sabía quién era. Se llamaba Bronn y era uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque ella nunca lo había visto más de unos segundos.

–¿Te unes, hermana? –Preguntó Tyrion ofreciéndole un vaso.

Lo más prudente hubiera sido decir que no. Llevaba demasiadas copas encima como para beber más y no pintaba nada allí con el amigo de su hermano y su hermano mismo.

Sin embargo, Cersei Lannister nunca se había caracterizado por ser prudente y vio con el rabillo del ojo que Tyrion estaba bien surtido de bebidas. Así que tomó el vaso que le ofrecía y se sentó al lado del tal Bronn dedicándole una mirada por primera vez.

En otras circunstancias, Cersei hubiera dicho que era guapo: tenía ese aire de tipo duro que tanto le había llamado la atención en Euron la primera vez que lo vio; era más alto que Aurane y sin duda era más musculoso que Lancel (y más esbelto que Robert, aunque en Robert prefería no pensar). No llegaba al nivel de atractivo de Oberyn, pero ¿Quién llegaba a ese nivel? Desde luego era mejor que los hermanos quettleblack, que los tres. Sí, Bronn Blackwathers era definitivamente su tipo, salvo por un detalle. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano, un hermano con el que no se llevaba especialmente bien a pesar de la tregua que estaban teniendo por esos días. No, definitivamente Cersei no iba a liarse con el mejor amigo de Tyrion. No, solo iba a beber con él.

()()()()()()()()

Esto surgió gracias a un juego en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras y en teoría iba a ser cortito; pero como hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo moderno y me encanta Cersei pues me emocioné y serán varios capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasados de copas

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()

III

Llevaban un rato bebiendo y hablando de tonterías cuando Tyrion alzó su vaso y dijo con solemnidad:

–Yo nunca me he emborrachado en la cocina de mi casa aprovechando que mi padre no está.

Acto seguido bebió un largo trago y Cersei lo imitó. Había jugado varias veces al "yo nunca". Era la clase de juego que le gustaba a Taena cuando estaba ebria.

–Yo nunca he llegado a casa borracha de madrugada –continuó Cersei. En esta ocasión los tres bebieron.

–Yo nunca me he acostado con alguien estando borracho –Siguió Bronn. Volvieron a beber los tres.

–Yo nunca he hecho el ridículo en una fiesta por beber de más.

Los tres volvieron a beber ante la frase de Tyrion. Cersei estaba a punto de decir su frase cuando recordó a Elia, la hermana mayor de Oberyn que alguna vez lo acompañaba de fiesta antes de casarse. Elia casi nunca bebía jugando a ese juego. No era una persona de hacer locuras y siempre aprovechaba el estar más sobria que los demás jugadores para sacar información vergonzosa y reírse después (y todo el mundo la tenía por una chica dulce). Sonrió decidiendo aprovechar un poco la situación.

–Yo nunca me he acostado con prostitutas.

Tanto su hermano como Bronn bebieron. Era un secreto a voces que Tyrion lo hacía, pero Cersei quería la confirmación.

–Yo nunca me he acostado con Oberyn Martell –siguió Bronn.

Ambos Lannister bebieron. Cersei miró sorprendida a su hermano. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Tenía que hablar con Oberyn. Debería haberle contado aquello.

Siguieron jugando por un rato más. Cersei tuvo que confesar que en su adolescencia había tenido un crush con Rhaegar Targaryen y que no le importaría nada que el entrenador de Jaime tuviera con ella una sesión especial. Tyrion por su parte acabó contando un episodio bastante vergonzoso que implicaba a Lysa Tully, una exnovia de Jaime, y Bronn bebió cuando Tyrion dijo que él nunca se acostaría con la hermana de un amigo a lo que Cersei contestó con un

–Yo nunca me acostaría con un amigo de mi hermano.

Ante el que Tyrion bebió porque:

–Oberyn es tu amigo ¿No?

–No sé si lo sigue siendo después de acostarse contigo ¿Cómo narices pasó eso?

Tyrion solo se echó a reír sin darle una explicación aunque Cersei estaba para entonces más pendiente de Bronn que se estaba desabrochando la camisa que llevaba porque según él en la cocina hacía demasiado calor.

A la mañana siguiente Cersei despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y sintiéndose más avergonzada que en toda su vida ¿cómo había podido confesar lo de Dayne delante de su hermano y de aquel completo desconocido?

IV

Su padre volvió el domingo por la noche y la tregua entre su hermano y ella se esfumó . Recogió a sus hijos de la casa de Robert y se olvidó por completo de que había visto a Bronn Blackwaters con la camisa desabrochada.

Hasta que volvió a encontrárselo.

Era sábado por la noche, quizá ya domingo, Cersei no llevaba reloj. Había acudido a una fiesta de empresa y se encontraba sentada en la barra con un cubata en la mano y una expresión de aburrimiento mortal en el rostro. Era de esperar, por alguna razón le había tocado organizar la fiesta a Stannis Baratheon.

Tyrion se encontraba bailando con una chica bastante guapa, una tal Shae. Cersei sabía que su hermano había traído a Bronn como acompañante pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Ella había traído a Euron como venía siendo habitual. No eran pareja, aunque se acostaban de vez en cuando, pero habían acordado acompañarse mutuamente a las fiestas de empresa, reuniones familiares y demás, para no aburrirse. Sin embargo, Euron se había largado detrás de una rubia platino que no parecía hacerle ni el más mínimo caso a sus insinuaciones. Cersei no lo culpaba por dejarla sola. Al fin y al cabo ella se había acostado con aurane en una cena de la naviera para la que trabajaba Euron.

Tyrion parecía estar teniendo más suerte que Euron y ya se marchaba en dirección baños con Shae. Cersei pensó que su hermano podría ser un poquito más elegante pero no le dijo nada. Entre los dos ya habían manchado demasiadas veces el honor familiar como para que a su padre le importara.

–¿Estás pensando en buscarte tú también un baño? –Comentó con socarronería una voz en su espalda.

Bronn acababa de sentarse en la barra junto a ella. Cersei lo miró con altivez.

–venga, no sería la primera vez.

El tono burlón del hombre le molestaba ligeramente. Lo que decía era verdad. Fue cuando estaba saliendo con uno de los Quettleblack, no recordaba con cuál. Sin embargo ¿cómo lo sabía Bronn?

–¿Recuerdas el yo nunca? En tu casa, la noche que tu padre estaba en aquel congreso.

–¿Conté eso?

Bronn se echó a reír y Cersei se removió inquieta en el asiento. ¿Cuántas cosas había contado sin recordarlo? ¿Cuánto sabía de ella Bronn?

–Parece que no aguantas el alcohol tanto como creías ¿No? A tu hermano le pasa lo mismo. Hay veces que no se acuerda ni de con quién pasó la noche.

–Suerte que tiene un amigo como tú –Contestó sarcástica –El alcohol no parece hacer efecto en tu memoria. Tú pareces ser de los que siempre recuerdan con quién han pasado la noche.

–Reconozco que no siempre; pero si pasara una noche contigo estoy seguro de que me acordaría.

Cersei se quedó sin saber qué decir y Bronn volvió a reír. A Cersei le gustaba su risa y tenía que reconocer que también le gustaba su forma de hablar, esa socarronería que le recordaba a Oberyn. Tenía la sensación de que podrían pasar horas lanzándose comentarios mordaces si ambos estuvieran sobrios; pero no lo estaban. Era curioso pero siempre que se veían estaban los dos pasados de copas y aunque a él parecía no afectarle a ella el alcohol no le sentaba bien, aunque lo disfrutara: la hacía hablar demasiado, decir y hacer tonterías y hacer cosas de las que luego no recordaba nada. Desde luego, no era una buena idea quedarse cerca de Bronn habiendo consumido alcohol: podía acabar diciendo que quería acostarse con él desde que lo vio en su casa, y lo que podría ser aún peor, haciéndolo, y eso no debía pasar. No iba a pasar. No, definitivamente, Tyrion no iba a tener el placer de restregarle que se había acostado con su mejor amigo.

Miró a Euron que por fin había comprendido que no iba a conseguir nada con la rubia platina y le hizo una seña para que la esperara. Después miró a Bronn.

–Mi acompañante –Pensó en decir mi pareja pero tampoco quería mentir, mas que nada porque Tyrion sabía que Euron y ella no estaban saliendo y podía contárselo –quiere que nos vayamos ya. Así que nos veremos en otro momento.

Una última carcajada de Bronn, como si el hombre supiera lo que ella estaba pensando y por qué quería alejarse de él, la acompañó mientras salía del lugar de la fiesta. Ya fuera Euron se volvió hacia ella:

–Ese tío es tu tipo, Cers –Sentenció.

–Es el mejor amigo de Tyrion.

–¿Y qué?

No tenía ganas de discutir con Euron así que no contestó. Él tampoco siguió insistiendo. Esa noche se quedó a dormir en la casa de él, los niños estaban con su tía Genna, pero tenía que reconocer que la sonrisa socarrona y la risa burlona de Bronn no se le iban de la cabeza.


End file.
